conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Berri
'''Berri' was Conker's late girlfriend who first appeared in Conker's Pocket Tales. She was later redesigned and reappeared in Conker's Bad Fur Day. History 'Conker's Pocket Tales' In her debut in Conker's Pocket Tales ''(and what would have been ''Twelve Tales: Conker 64), she was a small light brown chipmunk with brunette hair who was about the same size as Conker. She wore a red dress, and had long brown hair. In this game she plans a surprise birthday party for Conker but is kidnapped by the Evil Acorn. It's up to Conker to save her, and get his presents back. 'Conker's Bad Fur Day' Berri went through a major design change in Conker's Bad Fur Day, having an older, more adult body. In this game, she is taller and gray, wears a pink sports bikini that says 69 on the back, blue eyes, and blonde hair with a ponytail. She also speaks with a strong and stereotypical valley girl/Irish accent. She is seen working out in her house in the first parts of the game until she is kidnapped by a rock monster. Conker later travels to a prehistoric land to find her located in a prison. He frees her from her prison, but she doesn't recognize him in his disguise. Later, Conker runs into Berri and Don Weaso at the Feral Reserve Bank. Don Weaso gives them orders to rob the bank, but it is just a trap set up by the Panther King in order to get close enough to Conker use him as a leg for his broken table. However, she is shot to death by Don Weaso and her remains are sucked into space by the airlock along with the remains of the Panther King, possibly Don Weaso, and the still alive Professor von Kripplespac. Towards the end of the final battle, the game locks and Conker uses the opportunity to defeat Heinrich but forgets in the commotion to revive Berri and the final battle ends. Personality Berri was a no nonsense and promiscuous kind of girl, she was fit, level-head, smart, sassy, but also snobby. She was shown to be something of a health freak, often working out daily when Conker wasn't around. She also displayed dim-wittedness (though other smart characters in the game have displayed a lack of intelligence at times). She was also very fond of the color pink. Although she was frustrated with Conker's late night antics and alcoholism, she did genuinely and deeply care about him and loved him with all of her heart, often referring to him as "Conker Honey" and still referred him to as her boyfriend. While dying, she was held in Conker's arms implying truly that she loved him despite all that they had been through. Despite this, not much chemistry was shown between the two in the game. Trivia * Berri's sports bikini has the number 69, which is a sex position. * In Twelve Tales: Conker 64, Berri was originally going to be a playable character. * A poster of the unreleased Twelve Tales: Conker 64 version of Berri can be seen hanging above a bed in Rusty Bucket Bay in the Nintendo 64 version of the game Banjo-Kazooie. ** In the Xbox Live Arcade version, Conker is shown instead. * Berri can be seen as a bartender in the Main Menu of Live & Reloaded. Cladded in pink and her hair in two buns. * Oddly enough, Berri does not seem to have a tail despite being a chipmunk. Though this is not an uncommon practice when animating chipmunks. * She's shown to have good code cracking skills as seen in the Heist sequence. * She was a health nut, usually practicing martial arts and working out. * In the remake, she has pink varnished fingernails, and pink eyelids. Less obvious, she has blush on the visible portion of her buttocks. * Berri's answer machine implies that she and Conker may be in an open relationship, "Hi, you've reached like, Berri's place. I'm not available to answer the phone, obviously. However, if you like, leave your name and number and sound cute, I may ring you back. Ciao!" ** This would also seem to imply that her phone lacks a redial feature. ** In Conker: Live and Reloaded, there's a card with Berri on it which reads: CALL BERRI She's waiting for your conkers... 555-2368 ** She also appears on the cover of Live and Reloaded in Conker's magazine he reads, implying she could well be a porn star. *Berri has a striking resemblance to Lola Bunny from the Looney Tunes franchise. *Although she didn't recognize Conker at the night club, it could be that she did but was going undercover due to the fact that if her honesty and loyalty came out, she'd have been killed. Gallery Beta berri.png Berri.png Berri sprite.jpg Berri (L&R) (2).png Berri (L&R).png Conker Berri Heist2.jpg beta berri blond.png gfs_41917_2_68_mid.jpg Category:Chipmunks Category:Heist Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Articles with Trivia Category:Conker's Pocket Tales Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Squirrels Category:Twelve Tales: Conker 64 Category:Conker's Other Bad Day Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Protagonist Category:Uga Buga Category:Main Character Category:Anthropomorphic Character Category:Animal Heroes Category:Living Characters https://conker.fandom.com/wiki/The_Berrinator